Just Friends
by BadeLoverXoXo
Summary: Inspired by Opposite Date. What i would have liked to happen afterwards. BADE!


**Just friends- Opposite Date**

**Hi guys! I know I still have to update Love Doctor, cuz I haven't done so in AGES! But, im working on it, please don't kill me. Anyways, IT WAS MY BDAY YESTERDAY! So, as Jade would interpret, I am now 1 year closer to never breathing again. Go death!**

**But yh. I watched opposite date. I hated it, but loved it. weird, I know. Basically I loved all the cute bade moments, they were totes adorbs. BUT OH MY FLIPPING GOD the bori made me wanna puke, while clawing my eyes out. Yeah. I GOT SO MAD AT BECK. WTF WAS HE SAYING WHEN HE GOES 'Uh actually she walked out on me' GOD, DOES HE NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED. I KNOW HE WAS STUPID (FOR LETTING HER GO) BUT, JEEZ BOY, GROW A BRAIN. Ahem, sorry about that. But yeah. AND THEN WHEN HE ASKED HER IF SHE WAS OK. IT WAS SWEET, BUT COULD HE NOT SEE HER FACE? COULD HE NOT TELL HOW HURT SHE WAS?! EVEN I COULD! AND TGP CAME OUT YESTERDAY OVER HERE IN THE UK, YEAH ON MY BIRTHDAY. AND I FLIPPIN HATE THAT EPSIODE CUZ OF THE BORI. ONTOP OF THAT, I CAUGHT MY STUPID ASS EX-BOYFRIEND SNOGGING SOME STUPID SLUT THE DAY BEFORE, SO I BROKE UP WITH HIM AND NOW HE KEEPS ANNOYING ME. In other words, I had a shit week. My birthday was OK though, I guess. Yeah. I know u don't care, but u know, I had to rant it out to someone. **

**So basically, now that I'm calm again, I can explain what this is. It's a one-shot sort of thing about what I wanted to happen after the end of opposite date. I would post it in my 'missing moments' thing, but it like, skips 3 seasons, and I want that story go in (somewhat) order. Hope u enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

"You have no right to be mad at us because-"

Tori started rambling. I frowned. I didn't, did I? I groaned inwardly, why the hell am I here? I have no right to do this.

"I'm not" I said, cutting her off. I'm really not. I mean, if they say they're just friends, even though I know they're not, why would I care if they hang out? I have no right to be mad, and I'm not. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still hopelessly in love with Beck. They both frowned.

"You're not… _what?"_ tori asked, confused.

"I'm not mad", I admitted. Everyone was silent…. It's not that hard to believe, is it?

Cat stood up.

"Careful, it's a trick!"

I turned to look at her, annoyed.

"It's not a trick, I-I" I sighed. "I thought I was mad, but, but now that I'm here, what do I have to be mad about?" I questioned, laughing without humour. "We broke up, we're all friends, kinda," I said, when I looked at Tori. "I mean, any of us should be able to hang out with whoever we want," I explained. I was silent again. I glanced at Beck briefly, he was just staring at me, as if I was about to yell 'FUCK IT, I AM MAD.' And pounce at Tori.

Cat spoke again, cautiously.

"Still thinking it's a trick,"

"It's _not_" I said, annoyed that she didn't believe me, and by the looks of it, neither did anyone else.

Beck walked towards me.

"You really OK?" he questioned trying to catch my gaze. I looked him straight in the eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

He nodded his head a little, and shrugged his shoulders,

"That's, that's pretty cool," I smiled. He had no idea how much that meant to me. God, I'm pathetic.

I gave him a smile, and he did the same. As much as I hated saying it, my heart fluttered as we gazed at each other. I had always loved his soft brown eyes, which usually hid whatever emotion he was feeling. It was really hard to read his emotions, but when we were together, it was pretty easy for me. I mean, we were dating, for like 3 years. I could read him like an open book.

He gave me a look he usually did when we were in his RV, alone. When we were together, when I was convinced he actually loved me. He can't still love me, right? No, of course not. I heard what he said; he only liked me as a friend. Yeah, I heard him, we heard them talking about me, so cat and I waited a while, when we got there, to see what they were saying, before we went in. I'm not going to say that it didn't hurt. When he said he loved me as a friend, I swear my heart sank, right down to my butt. Cat kept looking at me, concerned, when we were- ok, fine, eavesdropping- on their conversation. But it was about me, so it was fair, right?

I swear, he leaned in slightly, but that nurse had come, and snapped us both out of it. You have no idea how much hatred I felt for that nurse. If she hadn't interrupted, who knew what could have happened? I shouldn't get my hopes up though; he only loves me as a _friend_. Did he always love me in just that way?

I kept my gaze on him, while the nurse tried explaining what to do with the ointment.

The topic soon turned onto Cat's brother's turtle's condition, which was admittedly, pretty sad.

There was an awkward silence, before the same nurse spoke.

"I think I have something that might help your brother's turtle. Come with me,"

"YAAY! An adventure! Jadey, you wanna come?"

I shook my head, solemnly, giving her a small smile. "I'll stay,"

"KAY, KAY! TORI, YOU COME WITH ME!" She said, before pulling the brunette with her.

"Wha- Oh, Ok," she said, as she was dragged.

I narrowed my eyes. Cat totally did that on purpose, to get me 'alone' with Beck. For whatever reason, she was dead set on getting me back together with Beck. I swear, she cried almost as much as I did when we broke up. When we were together, she had always told us that she wanted to meet someone like Beck was to me. She never realised that a certain curly-haired, puppet carrying boy could make that come true.

There was an awkward silence again.

"I'm gonna go wait by my car, tell cat when she comes," I told Beck, turning towards the door and making my way out of it.

I gave a small shiver as my body hit the cold night's air. I rubbed my arms as I went to my car, but didn't sit inside it, despite the cold. I sat on the hood, bringing my knees up to my chest. I don't know why, but I felt like crying, but I stopped myself. I refused to cry over a boy. Even if I was in love with that damn boy.

I sighed, staring into the distance. I can't get what he had said out of my head. He only loved me as a friend. As a fucking friend. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice I wasn't alone until I heard someone speak.

"Hey"

I looked to my left, where the noise came from. It was beck, a few metres away from my car, walking towards me. I immediately cleared my face of any expression.

"Hi"

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. I glanced at him, slightly confused, but nodded nonetheless. He gave a small grin and climbed on, sitting next to me, a little too close for 'friends', but you know, who was complaining.

I was silent for a while, both of us lost in our thoughts, and surprisingly, wasn't awkward.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, softly, breaking the silence. I knew what was coming, and I was dreading it more than anything.

"Sure," I replied, I the same tone.

"Why- If-Why-Why did you think you were mad? I know you're not, but, why did you think you were?" he stuttered.

I shrugged,

"I dunno, I mean, you're like, my ex-boyfriend, and I thought I was mad that Tori hid the fact that you two were going out, from me, you know, 'cause, we're kinda friends," I explained, awkwardly. He frowned.

"We we're not on a date," I shrugged.

"Sure,"

"Really, we weren't," I nodded, still unconvinced. He shook his head, giving in, knowing he couldn't convince me. It was peacefully silent again, and this time, I was the one to break it.

"Can I ask _you _something?"

"Sure," he breathed out, catching my gaze briefly, before I turned to look ahead again.

"When-when you said you loved me just as a friend… I-Did you always love me that way, even when we were together?" I paused a bit, clenching my eyes shut trying to keep the tears in, before looking at him again. "Was our whole relationship a lie?"

**Beck's POV**

"Was our whole relationship a lie?"

I stared at her, shocked. How could she think that? Could she not see how much I loved-love- her. Yes, I admit. I'm still in-love with Jade. Sure, Tori's pretty attractive and all, but my heart still belongs to Jade.

"What? No!"

I turned my whole body towards her. Her eyes were glossy with tears, as she bowed her head.

"Then when did you stop loving me?"

Her voice cracked several times as she spoke, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. My heart broke some more. The truth: I didn't stop. I couldn't have.

I tilted her head up, by putting my fingers under her chin, and wiped her tears away with my thumb. She looked away, and blushed.

"Jade…Jade, look at me," my voice was soft but firm. She complied.

"Don't ever think I didn't love you, understand? You mean everything to me. I never did stop loving you," I admitted. Her eyes widened slightly. Then they got hard, as she roughly pulled away. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What is she-?

"You don't need to lie alright. I know, I'm pathetic for still being in-love with you, but lying to me, isn't helping! You don't need to lie just because you feel bad!" She shook her head in anger. That got me angry.

"You think I'm lying to you? God damn it Jade, can you not tell how much I still love you?!"

"NO! Because you just said you loved me as a FRIEND, you were on a date- don't deny it," she said, as I tried to say otherwise, "You tried to kiss Tori, you told me you weren't happy without relationship, Do you want me to go on?" she said, glaring at me. Wha-How, How did she know I tried to kiss her?

"How did you-"

"Cat left the webcam on from before, and I saw it all. You don't love me Beck, you never did,"

"I only tried to kiss her to get over you, alright! And she was upset, I thought I would get her mind off the Platinum music awards, and she would feel better, and I would get over you. But I was wrong to do that, Jade. I love you," she shook her head, in denial.

"No! Don't-"

I cut her off by grabbing her forearms and pulling her towards me, crashing our lips together. Sparks instantly exploded everywhere. She froze for a few seconds, before she gave in and kissed back, our tongues battling for dominance. Man, had I missed this. We kept kissing before Jade pulled back abruptly.

"What- What are we doing?"

I looked at her.

"I-I don't know. What- What does this make us?"

"H-How about friends, for now?" she suggested. My heart sank; I was hoping she would say she wanted to get back together. I smiled nevertheless.

"Sure,"

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder, as I put my arm around her waist, as she snuggled up against my side. I kissed her hair and smiled.

Sure. We're just 'friends'.

**MEHHH. Not that happy with it. but whatev's. **

**Review and whatnot!**

**I PROMISE I WILL UPLOAD LOVE DOCTOR SOON! Not today, but soon! **

**Love you guys!**

**xx**


End file.
